


tick tock

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Episode 69, F/M, PWP, Sex, Teasing, poolside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Vansh challenges Riddhima that within ten minutes he'll have her begging for him.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 7





	tick tock

Like all weddings, this one too had taken its toll on Riddhima. Even though it had only been family members attending, the whole process left her feeling awfully tired. She had been heading towards her room, when her eyes had caught onto the poolside. As she approached it, her eyes widened in mesmerization.

The cool night breeze blew in from the open windows, the trees looked luscious with their bright green leaves, and the entire room twinkled with all the strung lights. Riddhima felt as if she had entered a fairy world.

She took a seat by the pool, and ran her hand through the water. It felt nice as it glided against her fingers. Shaking her hand, she looked around. It was quiet, yet peaceful.

Having taken off her heavy necklaces, she had been unbraiding her ponytail, when Vansh entered the room.

“Tum yaha ho. Aur mein tumhe upar dhoond raha tha.” He said.

“Kuch kaam tha?” She asked, her head lowered as she finished unbraiding.

“Raat ke baara baj rahe hai. Sona nahi?” He asked, approaching her.

Riddhima clicked her tongue.

Shaking her hair loose, she said, “Mujhe yaha acha lag raha hai. Look how pretty it is.” She looked around the room with a smile.

“Woh toh hai, but sona bhi toh hai. Ab chalo.” He made a beckoning gesture.

“Mein kahin nahi chali. Tumhe jaana hai toh jao.” Riddhima twisted her body, and ran her hand through the pool water again.

“Riddhima, zid kyun kar rahi ho. Chalo.” He had leaned down to tug on her arm, when Riddhima splashed some pool water on his face.

She burst into laughter as Vansh straightened himself to wipe his face.

Looking at her he said, “Bahut badi galti kar li tumne mujhe ched ke.” He removed the maroon colored scarf that was wrapped around his neck. “Tumhe pata hai na, mein karz nahi rakh tha.” He threw the scarf randomly to the side. “Ab tum mujhse nahi bacho gi.”

Leaning back on her arms, she maintained eye contact with him, and asked, “Acha? Aisa bhi kya kar lo ge?”   


The mischievous glint in his eyes made Riddhima’s heart quicken. Within a blink of her eye, he dove and entrapped her by placing his arms on either side of her. She took in a sharp breath.

“Do you really wanna know?” He whispered, looking down at her lips.

She slowly nodded, her own eyes drifting down to his lips. There was something really intoxicating about having him so near.

“How badly?” He asked.

Shivering, she broke out of her stupor, and saw Vansh, with his eyes closed, leaning closer. Giggling, she pushed against his left arm, making him lose his balance. She rolled away from him before he could pin her down. Getting up, she clasped her hands behind her back, and walked backwards.

“Itni bhi desperate nahi hoon jaane ki.” She teased, biting down on her bottom lip.

“Are you trying to say I’m desperate?” Vansh asked, standing and taking meaningful steps towards her.

“Harkaton se toh yehi lag raha hai.” She continued to walk back.

“Galat fahmi door kar lo. Vansh Raisinghania kabhi desperate nahi hota. Doosro ko karta hai.” He said, as they turned the corner of the pool.

“Galat.” Riddhima said. “Mein kahan desperate hui hoon.”

Craning his neck, he challenged her. “Dus minute de do. Ho jaogi.”

Riddhima raised her brows. “Ten minutes? Bas? Mr. Raisinghania, I thought you could do better than that.”

She startled as her back hit the wall. With a few steps, Vansh strode over to her and once again trapped her between his arms.

Bending, he whispered into her ear, “I can go all night long. Question is, can you?”

Riddhima shuddered. Looking into his eyes, she answered defiantly, “Of course.”

Vansh smirked. “Sirf bolne se kuch nahi hoga.” He lazily hovered his lips over hers. “You’ll have to prove it.”

Riddhima breathed heavily, and her heart beat fast. Her pupils were blown wide, and her head was becoming clouded with his overpowering scent. The smug smile on his face irked her though. Not wanting him to be satisfied with his thinking, she got on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. It didn’t really come out right as their noses had smushed, and foreheads had knocked against one another. When she pulled back, Riddhima’s cheeks were red with embarrassment. She kept her head lowered, and clutched her lengha.

A few moments of silence had passed before Vansh lowered his head, and whispered, “All night long Riddhima. Remember?”

She lifted her eyes to meet his Her lips parted open, and Vansh swept in to lead the kiss this time. She immediately wanted to melt in his arms. It was hot, intense, and left Riddhima panting for more. She hated the tiny whimpers she made when he moved away from her.

“Kya hua?” He asked, smiling. “Abhi toh paanch minute bhi nahi hue.”

Riddhima shook her head, having no idea what he was talking about.

He slid his hands around her waist, and clarified. “Itni jaldi desperate hogi.”

“Nahi toh.” She spoke in a much louder voice than was needed. “Mein nahi hui.”

Vansh gave an amused smile, clearly not convinced by her denial. He pulled her against his chest, and said, “The faster you admit it, the easier I’ll go on you.”

“Mujhe easy cheezein pasand hi nahi.” She replied instantly.

With a Cheshire like smile, he complimented, “That’s like my girl.”

A small wave of happiness washed over Riddhima upon hearing the praise. Vansh kissed her again. He would alternate between going agonizingly slow, and frantically fast. Riddhima couldn’t even think straight let alone properly respond back to him. In a lot of ways, she felt like a doll in his arms. Being held, and caressed so delicately, moving in all the ways that he wanted her to. It made her heady but also aching for more.

She gave him a strong push, and he stumbled back. He looked up at her, highly confused at what had just happened. Riddhima however, rested her head back against the wall. Her white dupatta was dropped to the floor, and Riddhima slightly curved her body towards him. Closing her eyes, she bit down her on her lip, and slid a hand down from her neck, and across her collarbone. She opened her eyes and watched Vansh’s reaction as she slid her hand over her breast and down her stomach. Riddhima couldn’t quite believe how excited she was getting just from seeing the immense hunger in his eyes.

“Tick tock. Your time is ticking.” She reminded him.

He slowly walked towards her while undoing the buttons to his sherwani. Riddhima’s eyes trailed down his body as the cloth parted ways to show the slender body that was always hidden from her. He slid his hands around her waist, and pulled her close.

“Yeh waqt ki dhamki mujh par nahi chalegi Riddhima. Vansh Raisinghania waqt ke hisaab se nahi, waqt mere hisaab se chalta hai.”

Riddhima raised a single brow at him. “Waqt kissi ke hisaab se chal ra ho, imtehaan toh phir bhi tumhara ho raha hai.”

He rubbed his hand over her stomach. “Aisa koi test nahi hai jo meine pass nahi kiya ho. Aur asli test toh tumhara ho raha hai Riddhima.”

“Oh really?”

He nodded. “Itne dino se jo tum natak karte aa rahi ho, woh aaj finally khatam hoga.”

Riddhima’s eyes widened, and she gulped. Still, she tried to maintain a neutral face. “Kaunsa natak?”

Vansh leaned down and whispered hotly in her ear, “Yehi, ki that you want me.” She shivered as he bit on her earlobe. “That you want to fck me  _ so bad _ .” He finished with a growl.

With both hands resting just underneath her bosom, he lifted Riddhima and swiftly walked her back to the mattress that was laid on the floor. If it had been any thicker, he would have surely thrown her onto it but he opted for gently lowering her instead. Before her back had hit the mattress though, he had unclasped the hook on her blouse. Once she was laid, he pulled the blouse off of her, and immediately descended on her breasts. She took in a sharp breath, unable to quite understand what was going on. It was just as well. Making her lose her sense would be that much easier for Vansh.

“Take these off.” He instructed her while shaking her bangled arm. Her blouse was hanging off of her arm because of them.

Riddhima looped her arm around his neck to do just that while he continued to arouse her with his ministrations. Once her arms were bare, Riddhima nestled her fingers in the back of his head, and pulled at the roots of his hairs. The harder she pulled, the harder he bit down on her nipple.

“Fck!” She screamed.

Her legs shifted underneath him, and rubbed against his groin. He growled and dug his fingers deeper into her skin. He panted heavily against her and immediately worked on removing her lehenga. Riddhima also scrambled to strip him naked. Their lips quickly met each other again and engaged in a deeply heated kiss.

“Fck Riddhima.” He hissed.

He brought his mouth down to her breasts again, while Riddhima reached out to his member and stroked it. Vansh pushed her back onto the mattress, and wanted nothing more than to pound himself into her until she screamed out his name. He brought his hand down to her core and instantly began rubbing her. She gasped, and her body lifted upwards. He rubbed her even faster and harder until she was dripping wet. Without wasting another moment, he inserted two fingers to stretch her out. Vansh wanted to move fast, but he took his time for this part. He didn’t want to hurt her too much when he inserted himself in her.

“Do you think you’re ready?” He asked, slightly out of breath.

“Yeah.” She answered. “Where’s the condom?”

“What?”

“The condom.” She repeated. “You have it right?”

Vansh uselessly looked around. “Fck, they’re upstairs.”

“Leave it.” She turned his head back to face her. “I’ll go on the pill.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I just want you right now.” She rubbed her hips against his.

With a smug smile, Vansh leaned down to kiss her. “Looks like I win.”

“Shut up!” She lightly laughed. “Stop wasting time and give it already.”

Vansh didn’t need to be told twice. He pumped himself a few times, then lined himself against her. He kissed her softly and gently led himself inside her. The moan Riddhima elicited was absolutely sinful to his ears. To hear it over and over again, he began thrusting into her at a pace that was just slow enough to tease her and make her beg for more, but also fast enough to enjoy the act himself.

Lifting and spreading her legs further apart, he increased his momentum.

“Oh  _ fck _ !” Riddhima’s words came out in broken segments.

“Do you like that?” Vansh asked, bending slightly over. All Riddhima could do was hum in approval but Vansh couldn’t have that. “I didn’t hear you.” She whimpered, but again, it wasn’t enough. He lightly bit on her leg making her yelp. “Answer me.”

“Yes.” She finally spoke but it no longer pleased him.

He thrusted even faster into her, and asked, “Yes what? You better answer me this time.” He nipped at her leg just to remind her of what would happen if she didn’t.

“Yes, I like it.” She whimpered. “Keep moving like that, oh fck  _ yes _ !”

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he began pounding against her sensitive spot. A few more minutes, and inner muscles clenched around him while her body shook with her orgasm. Her constant clenching soon made him come as well. Overcome with his own ecstasy, Vansh fell on top of Riddhima. Both their heavy breaths mingled into one and they could no longer discern their heartbeats given how fast they were beating.

Vansh turned his head and kissed the corner of her mouth. He moved a few hair strands that were sticking to her face and waited for her to open her eyes. When she did, she too, turned her head to face him.

“I want more.” She breathed out.

Vansh smirked at her. “Yeah?”

She nodded.

“How much more?” He teased with a raise to his brow.

She looped her arms around his neck and answered, “As much as you can give.”

“Think you can take that much?” He asked.

“Why don’t you try me?”

His lips curled even more upwards. “Oh, I plan too.”

The excitement of going through many such sinfully delicious challenges was passed through their heated kiss, and rubbed into each other’s skin.


End file.
